


From The Woods

by authorized_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Fae!Roman, Faeries - Freeform, Fairy AU, Fairy Circles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Spider!Virgil, Teen!Virgil, but it doesnt last long, dad!logan, dad!patton, fae!Janus, fae!virgil, kid!virgil, logicality dads, missing child, prinxieceit, virgil roman and janus are boyfriends and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorized_trash/pseuds/authorized_trash
Summary: Logan and Patton were so very happy when they adopted their infant son. Logan had cried as he held the tiny human in his arms, rocking him slowly.Three years later, Patton tucks his son Virgil into bed, only for the two dads to find him missing hours later.After searching nonstop for three months, they hear a knock at their door. A teenager who claims to be their son is standing there, telling them stories of his time after he stumbled into a faery circle as a child.He doesn't know he's only been gone for a few months.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 34
Kudos: 162





	1. They Grow Up So Fast...

Patton chased after his toddler, laughing at his little boy’s high pitched giggles.

“I'm gonna get you! I’m gonna get you!” He wiggled his fingers, occasionally poking his son in the ribs.

He turned around, looking up at his father. He smiled, revealing his mouth full of missing teeth. He imitated his Papa by placing his hands on his hips.

“You can’t!” He chirped.

“And what makes you say that,” Patton said, crouching further down to his son’s level.

“‘Cause Papa won’ let you,” His son said, wiggling his hips around. He really couldn’t stand still for more than a few seconds.

“Is your Papa here?” Patton asked, leaning forward a bit.

“Uh- no?” His son seemed to think about that for a moment.

“Then you’re all mine!” Patton lurched forward, wrapping his son up in his arms. He dug his fingers into his sides, and his little boy shrieked with laughter.

“Dahahahad stohohohohp!” He cackled, scrabbling to get away from his dad.

“Nope,” Patton said, popping the P. He heard his husband come into the room.

“Ah, Patton, I see you have caught Virgil,” Logan said, smiling softly at the pair. Virgil reached out for him, making grabby hands.

“Pahahapahaha! Hehehehlp mehehe!” 

Patton slowed, and Virgil finally broke free of his hold. He ran forwards towards his Papa, grabbing at his pant leg. His head was nearly at a ninety degree angle to see him, Logan was already very tall for an adult. When standing beside his three foot toddler, well, he was a giant.

He crouched down and grabbed Virgil under his armpits, binging him to his chest and standing up. Virgil clutched him around the neck in a quick little hug, before turning slightly to look at his dad.

“See, Papa didn’ le’ you,” he stuck his tongue out at Patton.

Patton stood up and approached the two, bopping Virgil on the nose.

“I guess I’ll have to try harder next time then,” he winked and Virgil set off into more giggles. 

“It’s time for dinner,” Logan told the two of them, carrying Virgil towards the kitchen. His son perked up, both his hands beginning to quickly pat his papa’s shoulders in excitement. 

“Mac Cheese?!” He shrieked. Logan laughed.

“No Sweetheart, it’s mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets for you tonight,” Logan said. Virgil stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, but nodded with a squirm. He was placed into his chair, and the kid immediately adjusted to sit on his knees to see over the table better. He insisted he didn’t want something that would make him higher, claiming that he was a “big kid who didn’t need baby seats.”

Logan sat at the end of the table, and Patton sat beside him. Patton dished out Virgil’s food onto a plate, and the child immediately began to dig his plastic spoon into his potatoes.

“Honey, I know you don’t need to chew potatoes, but please try not to inhale them,” Patton said worriedly. 

“Wa’ is inhel?” Virgil said around his potatoes.

“Virgil, don’t speak with food in your mouth,” Logan reprimanded. Virgil nodded and closed his mouth. He swallowed before repeating himself.

“What does inhale mean, Papa?”

“It means to breathe in,” Logan said, stabbing his fork into his chicken. 

Virgil considered the word for a moment, but ended up brushing it off. He began eating his food again, potatoes getting all over his face and a few pieces of nuggets hitting the floor.

Patton laughed at his son’s messiness.

“Sweetheart, you’re cleaning up your mess if you make one,” he told his son. Virgil nodded.

“Uh huh,” he agreed, already scooping some of the fallen nugget bits up with his tiny hands. Patton smiled fondly at his son.

Dinner went without a hitch, and Virgil was looking a little sleepy by the time he was done.

“Come on buddy,” Patton said, lifting Virgil out of his chair, “let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“I’ll clean the table,” Logan told Patton, stacking everyone’s plates up. Patton gave him a peck to the cheek, carrying his son up the stairs to give him a bath.

By the time the towel was being run over Virgil’s black hair, the child was nodding off. His head was laying against Patton’s chest sleepily, and his breathing was slowing.

Patton helped him get dressed and carried him to his head, tucking him in with a kiss to his head. Virgil turned his head and returned a kiss to his dad’s own forehead, making Patton chuckle softly.

“Goodnight, Baby,” Patton said as he clicked off the lights to his son’s room.

“G’night… papa…” Virgil said, before falling asleep.

Patton walked down the steps to where Logan was sitting in the living room, reading a novel. Logan looked over his glasses at him.

“Is he asleep?” He asked his husband. Patton curled up beside his husband, and Logan wrapped his arm around his shoulders, putting his book down on the couch cushion beside him.

“Yeah, all that running around today exhausted him. He nearly passed out in the bathtub, poor thing.”

Logan chuckled, kissing his husband’s cheek.

“You did run him in circles today,” he pointed out. He carded his hand through Patton’s dark hair.

“He’s so full of energy, I had to sit down a few times to catch my breath, he just doesn’t stop,” Patton said.

The two of them sighed softly, holding onto each other and just enjoying the silence of the house.

They stayed like that for around an hour and a half. At some point Logan had gone back to his book, and Patton read over his shoulder. It was some mystery novel and it all went over his head, but every once in a while he’d give some commentary.

They did this often, and a few times Patton has figured out the mystery before Logan or the protagonist did. Logan didn’t know if he wanted to be frustrated or kiss him senseless when that happened. 

“We should probably go check on him,” Logan commented. Patton nodded, groaning as he stood up and stretched. He gave Logan a hand and pulled them up, and the two of them made their way to Virgil’s bedroom door.

Patton flicked on the hallway light and turned the handle, poking his head in, Logan right behind him.

There was a lump under the blankets. Patton smiled back at Logan, before stepping into the room.

He pulled back the blankets, expecting to see his son’s black hair and sleeping face.

He was met with a pillow.

His eyes widened and he began to panic, turning to Logan. Logan had moved farther into the room.

“Patton? Patton what’s wrong? Where is he?”

Patton shook his head, looking around the room. He checked under the bed, in the closet, and behind the cabinets.

His eyes started to tear up as a horrible realization hit him. He turned towards the window.

The lavender curtains were blowing against the wind, the window itself open.

He ran to the window, noticing the way it was open enough to fit a kid through. The bug screen was popped out and lay on the ground outside.

“Virgil!”

-

Virgil was snuggled under his covers, forehead tingling still from where his dad had kissed him. He had a content smile on his face. 

His dads were the best thing ever. They gave him hugs and kisses, held him close when he cried, and gave him band-aids when he scraped his knee.

He loved them, very, very much.

He had even given his dad a card! It had all three of them drawn on the front, all holding hands. Virgil was very proud of his crayon work.

He wanted to be an artist when he grew up, and his papa said he was talented enough to get there.

Virgil pulled the blanket up closer to his chin, almost completely asleep.

A small tinkling noise caught his attention, and he opened an eye.

The sound of a bell chime came from his window, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the glass, noticing a little blue light. The light darted around on the other side of the glass.

Eyes alight with curiosity, Virgil raised to uncover himself and dashed to the window, tugging it open. The bug screen kept him and the little wisp separated, but now he was close enough to get a better look at it.

“Hello?” He asked the little wisp, "Are you a fairy?”

The wisp made another bell noise, and Virgil thought it sounded like laughing. He got the feeling that it wanted something from him.

“What do you want?”

The wisp began to move in the direction of the woods.

Virgil needed to follow it.

He doesn’t know why, but he needed to.

He pushed on the bug screen, surprised when it fell out. Huh, it was much harder last time he did that.

He dangled his legs out the window first, grunting as he crawled down. He yelped as he missed his footing, tumbling the rest of the way. He landed in a bush, with nothing more than a scrape on his elbow.

The small child dusted himself off, and immediately got back up, running to the wisp.

The wisp kept moving in front of him, guiding him into the forest.

The moon was bright and full, shining down on the field and lighting Virgil’s way.

He followed it into the woods.

“Hey! Where we goin’?” He asked the wisp, but it didn’t answer.

They travelled for some time, and Virgil began to regret following it. His dads were gonna be mad…

The wisp stopped in the middle of a clearing, and blinked out of existence with a puff of blue sparks.

“Fairy?” Virgil called after it. When nothing responded but the dense silence, he began to cry.

“I don’ know where I am,” he cried, burying his head in his knees.

A shadow suddenly loomed over him, and a cold hand brought his chin up.

“Hello little one,” said the thing, “and what might your name be?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” Virgil answered the strange person. The being chuckled.

“You are young, so I suppose you are right. But a name is all I need,” the thing said.

Virgil whimpered, his dads had always told him not to give his name to strangers, but he didn’t have much of a choice now, did he?

“V-virgil.”

The creature smiled, a too-long mouth stretching across its face.

“Well, Virgil, we are going to have a lot of fun, alright?” The being laughed.

Virgil cried out as suddenly a ring of flowers and mushrooms appeared around them. Sparks and wisps of lights and colors shot from each plant, wrapping around them in a lattice pattern.

“Have you ever wanted to go to fairy-land, kid?”

-

Three months.

It had been three months since Logan or Patton had seen their little boy.

It was all over the local news, in all the papers, on all the bulletin boards and in posters.

The police had searched for weeks, accompanied by half the town population. No sign of Virgil or where he went.

An Amber Alert was released, and suddenly their little boy’s face was added to the many on the “Missing Person” board in the grocery store.

Patton was long since the point of crying, taking to staring blankly at whatever blank surface was in front of him.

He was sick of the phone calls. Sick of the interviews. Sick of the accusations.

Logan was the same. He was so tired. He hadn’t slept well in the three months Virgil had been missing. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his son again. Just wanted to hear his little high pitched laugh.

Today, the couple was free to do as they pleased. No interviews, no search parties, no calls, nothing. It was an off day.

Every moment they spent not doing anything made guilt chew on their insides, but they really needed a break. They needed to rest. They couldn’t search for Virgil if they were too tired to walk.

They were cuddled up on the couch, same way they were the night Virgil had gone missing.

They didn’t say a word. Didn’t have to. All words had already been said. 

A knock on the door shook them from their stupor. They looked at each other, confused about who on earth that could possibly be.

“I’ll get it,” Logan said.

He got up, kissing his husband on the forehead like he does every time he leaves him on the couch, and walked to the door.

He opened it to reveal a tall teenager standing on their front porch.

Immediately, Logan was hit with the feeling that something was Different about the kid. His skin was too clear and flawless, his hair too black, his grey eyes too intense and piercing. The kid held himself with a kind of elegant grace that seemed unnatural.

“Ye-,” Logan started to ask, before he was cut off. The kid had lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Logan. He felt his shirt grow wet with tears.

“Uhm, hello?” He asked the teen, arms held hesitantly away from his trembling form.

“Papa, papa it’s me,” the kid cried. His voice was deep, and had a melodic quality to it.

Logan’s eyes widened, “what?”

Patton rounded the corner then, staring at the scene in confusion.

“Logan, who is this?”

The teen shot off of Logan, appearing terrified suddenly.

“It’s me, it’s me Papa,” he repeated, tears pouring down his face as he sobbed, “it’s Virgil.”

Patton’s eyes widened, “Virgil?”

The teen nodded. Patton slowly crept forward, taking the teen’s face in his hands, wiping his tears away. He took in the teen’s face. His jawline, the shape of his eyes. He had spent three years nurturing and taking care of this face, he knew it well.

“Virgil?” He said again, warm tears escaping the corner of his eyes. The teen gulped, and nodded.

“Dad.”

Patton lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the kid, falling to his knees and taking Virgil with him.

Logan watched in barely concealed terror. What happened? Virgil, his little, three year old boy, was just that three months ago.

His little boy was standing in front of him, a full grown teenager.

What??

-

The two fae watched from behind the tree line.

“He isn’t leaving us, is he?” The one with fluttering monarch wings asked the other.

“No, he said he just wanted to talk to them,” The other whispered back, yellow-green scales glittering against the sun.

“Did the deal really end?” The monarch asked, “I thought my brother had asked him to stay longer than thirteen years.”

“It did, but Virgil said he would stay longer than that. He said… he said he loved us,” the snake gulped, “and he was telling the truth.”

The monarch nodded with a sigh, “I hope you’re right.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They both blinked out of existence, leaving a puff of magic in their wake.


	2. My Kid May Be Fae Royalty, No Biggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan struggle to deal with the reality that their little boy grew up without them.

Logan and Patton had moved into the living room with Virgil, who was currently curled up in an armchair. He looked very small then, all bundled up close to himself like that. His arms were wrapped around his knees, head down with only his eyes peeking out at the couple.

Patton couldn’t explain it, but something felt… Off about the kid. His appearance overall was far too perfect for a teen his age, and the air around them was alight with a sort of electric energy that wasn’t there before. Despite being curled up so small, Virgil’s presence seemed to fill the room.

“So, you claim to be our son Virgil, correct?” Logan began, scratching the back of his neck idly, unsure of where he was going with this. The kid, presumably Virgil, nodded.

“Yeah. Listen, I- I know I’ve been gone for a long time, but it is me I swear-”

Logan held up his hand, silencing Virgil.

“Alright, I believe you. I believe that you _think_ that you are our son, but it simply is not correct,” Logan said, glancing over at Patton. The two were sitting together, hands clasped.

“What?” Virgil’s eyes widened, “But I am! Papa I don’t understand.”

Logan shook his head, closing his eyes to fight back the tears forming.

“There is absolutely no possible way you are our son, you’re too old.”

Virgil started crying again, silently. He bit his lip and visibly started to tremble.

“I-I don’t understand, how? I’m- I’m only sixteen, Papa,” He said, tightening his hands around himself.

“And Kiddo, that’s too old to be our son,” Patton’s voice was thick with tears. He could not understand why this kid just wouldn’t let it go.

“How!” Virgil shouted suddenly, frustrated, “How is that too old? Dad I don’t understand!”

“Listen,” Logan snapped a little too sharply, he was growing tired of this, “Our son was three years old a few months ago. Months! You did not age thirteen years in three months. I’m sorry, that’s just not how reality works. Now if you could kindly stop and lea-”

“What? What do you mean three months?” Virgil unfolded himself, gripping the arms of the chair in a white-knuckled grip, “There’s no fucking way, I was with them for over a decade!”

“With who, kiddo?” Patton asked. He looked wearily around the room at the shadows that appeared to grow denser.

“With the fae,” Virgil said. His lip trembled from where he was trying to contain himself.

The room went absolutely still.

“The fae?” Logan repeated, his voice sounding far off to his ears.

Everyone knew about the fae. They knew what they were, how to protect themselves. The fae had gone pretty dormant over the years, no sighting since at least the seventies, and most were pretty sure that it was drugs. 

Living this far into the woods meant you _had_ to know about the fae, unless you wanted to stumble into one of their circles and get played with like a mouse in the presence of a cat.

“Ki- Virgil,” Patton said with a gulp, “What do you mean with the fae?”

“When I was three, I ran into the woods in the middle of the night. I walked right up into a fae circle, and boom, I was in fairyland for thirteen years,” Virgil said, “I don’t understand what you mean it’s only been a few months.”

Logan let out a slow exhale, “Our three year old son Virgil disappeared in the middle of the night on July 19th, it is September 29th.”

“You’re really telling me, my three year old really is sitting in front of me, sixteen?”

Virgil nodded miserably.

“I guess I didn’t realize time is different there,” he said, tears sliding down his face. This was hell. He expected to come back to find his parents now forty and living happily, having forgotten about him. Maybe him returning would be a pleasant surprise. 

But nope. No, he got back to his parents not even old enough to have technically even adopted him. They were both twenty-seven still, not even over the beginning stages of grief, waiting for someone to happen to find their three year old. They weren’t even looking for a teenager. 

His parents nodded their heads solemnly, the realization of what actually happened hitting them like a ton of bricks. Their little baby boy was taken from them. No fourth birthday. Or fifth. Or sixth. Seventh, eighth, ninth. No sixteenth. They didn’t get to take him to his first day of school, pack him lunches or take him to carnivals. They didn’t get to have more time to pick him up, twirl him around. No more hopscotch on the front driveway, no more singing him to sleep.

Their son’s childhood was taken from them, and they didn’t even get a chance to come to terms with that.

Virgil seemed to realize that too, and he stood from his chair.

“I’m sorry,” he said, turning to leave. He just wanted to run, run straight through the forest, fall into his love’s arms, cry about what had happened, and forget. Forget all of this.

Patton leapt from his seat, startling the hell out of Logan, and wrapped his hand around Virgil. Everyone went still.

The parents took this moment to look at Virgil.

His black hair had curled and was falling over his ears, reaching a little past his chin. His skin was pale, ridiculously so, as if where he had been staring had no sunlight. He wore a deep purple tunic over a shirt with puffy white sleeves, and what looked like some fae-equivalent skinny jeans. There was black substance smudged under his eyes, and he had jewelry dangling from his fingers and earlobes. 

It was unnaturally tall, with long legs and elegant hands with too-long fingers. If Logan had to guess, he would say Virgil came up to about his nose, and Logan was nearly six and a half feet tall.

“Virgil,” Patton said softly, “We missed you. We… we will miss you, if you decide to leave and not return. And…” he teared up, “and we _miss_ you.”

Virgil turned to look at him, and Patton could help the twinge of unease as he looked into his son’s eyes. They eyes that had lit up while he was tickling him only three months ago. The eyes that he had watched close for sleep every night for three years. The eyes he had hoped he’d see again. But not like this.

“I know,” Virgil said, just as quiet, before disintegrating into mist.

Patton choked on a sob as he looked at where his son was just standing, before crumbling. He sobbed openly on the floor, propped on his knees. Logan crossed the room and held him close, petting his hair.

“It’ll be alright, Love,” he said, kissing his husband’s forehead.

Patton still cried.

-

As soon as Virgil’s feet solidified in the brightly colored world of the fae, he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging fae and humans alike. Creatures that were terrifying to mortals were strewn about the market streets. Creatures Virgil had grown up with, running around like one of the fae, a wild little thing.

Now, he really was one of them.

Being in fairyland changed people. If one spent long enough amongst the creatures of mischief, they tended to grow more like them. Less human.

Virgil was one of those people.

He heard the whispers as he ran. He had heard them all his life. The whispers of “the prince’s human” and “the sorcerer’s pet”.

He ignored them.

He ran all the way to the castle walls, not slowing to say a word to the guards as they pulled the gate open for them. He ran up to the castle door, which flew open with magic instead of a fae hand.

He ran. He ran and he ran, not stopping when he nearly tripped down the stairs, not stopping when his shoulder clipped the corner of a hallway.

He only stopped when he reached the throne room, sobbing and out of breath, his words incomprehensible as he cried them out.

A figure rose off the throne and rushed towards him.

“Virgil! Virgil dearest, what is wrong?” The prince asked, his large monarch butterfly wings giving quick, fluttering flaps, like they always did when the prince was scared or worried.

“M-my p-p-parents,” Virgil stuttered out, trying desperately to get air.

“What about them, Love? If they hurt you it’ll be the last thing they do, I swear it,” the prince’s face turned dark. Virgil shook his head rapidly.

“It’s- i-it’s only b-been three months, Roman,” Virgil sobbed, clutching the prince’s capelet tightly in his fists. 

“What?” Roman said, confusion ebbing onto his face. He heard footsteps approaching them from behind.

“What’s wrong? I heard the commotion from my study,” said the castle sorcerer, joining his two loves from where they were kneeling on the ground.

Roman looked at him helplessly, looking lost.

“My- my parents,” Virgil gasped out finally.

“What about them? I’ll make them regret it if they hurt you,” the sorcerer’s face grew dark. Virgil huffed, shaking his head once again.

“I’ve- i’ve only been missing in the human realm for three months,” Virgil said, crystalline tears pouring down his face.

The sorcerer hissed out a curse, running a hand through his hair. Roman sat back, wrapping his arms around Virgil when he pulled himself with him. 

“Time works differently here,” Roman nodded, “I didn’t even take that into consideration.”

“They didn’t think I was their kid. They were expecting a three year old! They don’t realize I’ve fully lived thirteen years of my life, they’re just sad parents grieving the loss of a toddler, and when they got their little boy back, he-” Virgil sniffed, “he was some stupid fucking sixteen year old.”

“Hey, stop that,” the sorcerer said fiercely, “you’re a wonderful person, Virgil, and I’m not going to let you sit here and think otherwise.”

The mage moved forward, wrapping his hands around Virgil’s torso, so the teen was now being hugged from the front and back.

“Thanks Janus,” Virgil said softly.

“Jan, why don’t you help Virgil back to his room,” Roman said after a moment of just holding each other, “I need to have a talk with my brother.”

“Alright,” Janus agreed. Virgil let himself be tugged to his feet, too tired and defeated to do much else.

“C’mon, Little Spider, let’s go rest.”

Virgil followed and Roman watched them go. He sighed through his nose, and walked through the large throne room doors. He needed to find Remus, and he needed to get answers from him. He had to have known that Virgil wouldn’t return at the right time. Why hadn’t he warned him?

The fae prince marched down the long hallways, mulling over the situation. He needed to fix this.

He _had_ to.

-

“Logan what are we gonna do!” Patton shouted, pacing the kitchen.

“I don’t know, dear, but you have to calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down?! Logan I expected us to get bad news, I expected him to be _dead_ , but now, I get another chance, but guess what? I have my son back, but he isn’t my son! He’s sixteen Logan! He has a personality and hobbies and likes and dislikes, he’s virtually a stranger!” Patton said, his voice nearly manic.

“Patton please, love, sto-”

“We didn’t get to raise our own child, Logan! Some fae did! Some fucking fae stole my baby boy, and now he’s one of them! He’s one of them! Three months ago I was helping him clean chicken fucking nuggets off of his shirt, and now he was sitting in our living room, damn near full grown, and fae. Fae! Our little boy who tried to stick dandelion fuzz in his mouth is now one of the very monsters who lure children into the woods to take them from their parents! And I didn’t even get to stop it!” Patton was gasping for breath by the time he was finished, and Logan was rubbing his temples.

“Patton, I know you’re worked up, but shouting isn’t going to help anything. Shouting isn’t going to bring him back.”

“But Logan, don’t you see?” Patton asked, “He is back. Our little boy came back, but he isn’t ours anymore. I’m surprised he even remembered us.”

“Fae have extremely good memory,” Logan said, half trying to distract himself with facts.

Patton laughed bitterly.

Logan sighed, “Surely he’ll come back to talk more. Until then, however, we just need to preoccupy ourselves.”

“What the hell are we going to tell the police? Everyone? Our parents?” Patton said.

“They’ll believe us if we just tell them it was the fae, it was already a possibility before.”

“Yes, but this is the first fae attack since the 80’s, and I’m pretty sure that was bullshit. I don’t want to become national television,” Patton crumpled into a seat near Logan, “I’m just so tired.”

“I know, starlight, I know.”

They sat in silence for what wouldn’t be the last time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing miserably sad parents could be so fun.
> 
> I might end up changing the chapter amount, I've got more plans than i originally thought I did, but I don't think it will be longer than seven chapters. We shall see

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me for more writing and art @authorized-trash on tumblr
> 
> I thought up this au a few hours ago and my brain stopped everything, refusing to focus on other projects until I wrote this, I hope you like it lol.
> 
> I really enjoy reading your comments, so please leave some for me! Even incoherent letter spam is welcome!


End file.
